


The Mix Up

by Fandom_Trash235



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Birthing Video, F/M, Reader-Insert, mentions of Birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash235/pseuds/Fandom_Trash235
Summary: I got inspired by another episode of FRIENDS (The One With The Birthing Video). HUx and his girlfriend prepare for a date night while their roommates are out. Unfortunately it does not go as planned.





	The Mix Up

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to get the creative juices flowing so I could make some progress on other works.

Y/N walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn and some napkins. Hux sat on the couch, going over some reports from work. “I thought I told you to put the work stuff away.” Y/N scolded as she placed the bowl and the napkins on the coffee table. “I’m sorry, I had gotten a call from Mitaka concerning the data reports as I was choosing the movie. I promise from here on out I will not even think about work.” Hux said as he placed the folder on the table. “Did you at least choose a good movie while I was making popcorn?” Y/N asked as she leaned back against the couch. Armitage placed an arm around her shoulders and leaned back as well. “Yes, I already put it in the DVD player, we just have to hit play.” Hux said as he picked up the remote. “What is it?” Y/N asked as the screen turned on. “Some rom-com movie from one of Phasma’s piles” Hux replied as he hit the play button. They moved in closer together as the DVD began. On the screen appeared a woman; she seemed to be in a lot of pain. She was lying on a hospital bed, screaming. Then the screen panned out to show the rest of the room. It was a birthing scene. Then the camera proceeded to get a nice long shot of the baby’s head as the doctor instructed the woman to push. Y/N and Hux stared at the screen in horror, neither one able to move from their spot to switch it off. The video continued like this for the next hour and a half, both Hux and Y/N frozen in shock and horror. The screen finally went blank after the birth. Hux slowly removed his arm from around his girlfriend, his eyes wide and his face paler than usual. Y/N sat stock still. “What. The. Hell.” Y/N whispered as she slowly reached for the remote and turned the TV off. “I don’t know.” Hux whispered back. “You told me it was a rom-com!” Y/N screeched as she looked at Hux with disbelief. “I thought it was! It was in this case.” Hux exclaimed as he handed her the case that had be lying on the arm of the couch. It was indeed the case of a rom-com. The title read “How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days”. Y/N sat and looked over the DVD case. Hux tried to reach over to put his arm around her shoulder. Y/N shrank away. “I can’t, not after what I just watched. I don’t think I can ever have sex again let alone touching.” Y/N said as she put down the case. “Understandable.” Hux replied as he placed his hand in his lap. “Perhaps we can just try to forget about it.” Hux suggested. “Sounds good” Y/N squeaked. They sat like this for a while, trying to think of other things. Hux even picked up his folder and tried to give it a look over. Y/N looked around the room. “It’s been ten minutes. All I can think about is that video.” Y/N said quietly as she tucked her legs underneath herself. “Me too.” Hux said, drawing his lips in a fine line. They heard a pair of keys in the door. Kylo walked in and set his gym bag on the floor. “Sorry to interrupt love birds.” Kylo quipped as he took off his shoes. “You weren’t interrupting!” Y/N said quickly. “Here, sit down, relax. Join us.” Hux urged as he made room for Kylo on the couch. Kylo stared at them quizzically. Normally if he interrupted date night he would get a harsh talking to from Hux, or a glare. Depending on Hux’s mood. Kylo sat down tentatively on the couch. “So how was the gym?” Y/N practically pounced on him. “It was OK. Same as usual. Are you guys alright? You look a little freaked out.” Kylo asked as he shifted to look at them both. Y/N and Hux exchanged a look. “We’re fine.” Y/N squeaked out as she fiddled with her hands. “Uh-huh, sure and I’m a unicorn.” Kylo replied, his voice thick with sarcasm. Hux looked over at Y/N. Y/N sighed. “We, um, were watching a video.” Y/N said as she continued to fiddle with her hands. Kylo squinted at Y/N. “What kind of video?” Kylo dared ask. “A, uh, birthing video. It got mixed up with one of the DVDs.” Hux answered, his throat a little dry. Kylo laughed. “You guys made it seem like it was some big terrible, horrible, life scarring thing!” Kylo chuckled. Both Hux and Y/N looked at him in disbelief. “It couldn’t have been that bad!” Kylo stated. “Oh yeah? Well look at this!” Y/N said as she grabbed the remote and, not thinking it through, pressed play on the video. Once more the video played and the apartment was filled with the sounds of screaming and panting and then finally the crying of a baby. Y/N and Hux had watched on in newfound horror. Kylo had watched wide-eyed. When it finished they turned the TV off once again. “Nope. Nope Nope.” Kylo said shaking his head as he got up and walked to his room. They could hear the door shut behind him. 

An hour later Y/N and Hux were clearing up the living room when Phasma walked in. “How was the date night?” She asked as she took off her jacket. Y/N and Hux looked at each other. “Don’t ask” was all Y/N said as the continued to clean up. “How was your health class?” Hux asked as he picked up his folder from the table. Phasma taught a health class at the local college at night. “It was fine. I had to improvise tonight. I couldn’t for the life of me find the birthing video I usually show at the end of the sexual health session.” Phasma said as she took off her shoes and sat on the couch. Y/N’s eyes grew wide. “I think we may have found it.” Hux grimaced. He walked over to the DVD player and took out the disc. He handed it to Phasma without a word. Y/N and Hux returned to their shared room. Phasma sat on the couch looking rather confused.


End file.
